Gracias por amarme
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Estoy rodeada de personas hipócritas.Ya estoy cansada de toda la hipocresía y falsedad de mi vida, ya no pienso seguir con esto. Hice una lista, cuando cumpla todo acabare con mi vida. Bella, yo te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti. Hagamos un trato Si yo cumplo con todas las cosas de tu lista en menos de 36 horas tu te iras a vivir conmigo. Historia original de chica enamoradiza


Hola este One-shoot solo es un ampliación y tiene pequeñas modificaciones, el original esta picándole a este link y quitándole los espacios -

www. /s/8687924/1/ gracias-por-amarme

Tengo el permiso de la autora "chica-enamoradiza" para rescribirlo

Personajes de Stephanie Meyer

Historia de: chica enamoradiza

Escribe fanfics geniales, chéquenlos. 

Ahora si ahí vamos.

**Gracias por amarme**

**Bella P.O.V**

Hola mi nombre es bella tengo 23 años recién cumplidos tengo los ojos marrones igual que el pelo, soy muy normal físicamente por decirlo. Hoy es navidad estoy rodeadas de personas hipócritas, que te tratan bien solo por tu status social o por el dinero que les puedes brindar.

Esto pasa desde hace tres años y ya estoy cansada de toda la hipocresía y falsedad de mi vida, odio tener que sonreír cuando mi vida es una porquería y ya no pienso seguir con esto. Hice una lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir por si mi vida no mejoraba, así que llego el momento y en mi vida no ha hecho nada importante hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad pensé que cambiaria pero no…en ese tiempo mi familia se había sacado un gran premio pero no mejoro nada; así que me encontraba en una fiesta donde nadie de verdad se interesaba en mi…. Cuando al fin término la dichosa fiesta me fui a acostar y mañana temprano prepararía todo para la aventura que sellaría el final de mi vida.

La lista de cosas por hacer constaba de las siguientes cosas:

_LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER_

_Graduarme __**LISTO**_

_Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado_

_Comer un plato que nunca haya probado_

_Tener una noche inolvidable_

_Pasar un día de película_

_Subirme a una moto_

_Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico_

_Dar mi primer beso_

…__( esta era una opción por agregar algo)_

Me levante de muy buen humor hoy cambiaria todo, hice las maletas con todo lo que me podría llegar a hacer falta y fui al banco a retirar fondos para mi aventura.

Luego del banco regrese a mi casa y escribí una carta:

_Queridos padres:_

_Estoy arta de la vida que estamos viviendo, quiero una aventura, los amo, y no me busquen, sean felices, y ustedes si disfruten sus vidas._

_Bella._

Terminado todos los asuntos pendientes agarre mis cosas y recorrí por última vez esta ciudad nunca más volvería a verla.

Llegue al aeropuerto y me puse a pensar bien a donde voy.

La mayoría de los vuelos iban a países en los cuales no tendría problemas ya que a diferencia de mis padres utilice muy bien mi dinero lo que me llevo a saber ingles y algo de francés.

Veamos tenemos un vuelo a México, Londres, Irlanda y Ucrania. Bien descartado México y Ucrania no tenía el mínimo interés por esos países. Solo me quedaba Londres e Irlanda a cual iría ambos me gustaban pero no se… ¡ya sé! el primero que salga ese me tomare.

Me acerque a comprar mi boleto, registre el equipaje mientras esperaba mi turno pensaba lo bien que la pasaría. Llego mi turno y la vendedora me dijo –hola bienvenida a la aerolínea GoodVuel ¿a dónde quiere ir?- la mujer tendría como mucho 27 años era pelirroja.

-buenas tardes quisiera saber a qué hora salen los vuelos para Irlanda y Londres- dije segura de mi misma

-el vuelo a Irlanda sale dentro de una hora y el de Londres dentro de 20 minutos-

-Deme el boleto a Londres, por favor-

.

.

Y aquí estaba a minutos de aterrizar en un país desconocido para disfrutar los últimos días de vida que tendría y esperaba vivirlos en una aventura. Cuando aterrizamos y bajamos del avión me quede sorprendida ante tanta belleza era tan hermoso que no se podría describir.

Estaba esperando que saliera mi equipaje vi la maleta y la saque cuando iba caminando siento que me tocan el hombro me giro y me encuentro con un ángel tendría unos 23 años lo que más me impacto de él, fueron sus ojos verdes... –Emm... hola- dije después de unos minutos ya que él no hablaba

-EEE hola… lo siento me quede embobado- me dijo y yo me sonroje al instante.

-ok… ehh me querías decir algo o…?-dije poniéndome nerviosa

-oh si…es que llevas mi maleta y yo tengo la tuya- me dijo nervioso y enseñándome la que SI era mi maleta.

-ohh perdón no me había fijado en el nombre- le dije devolviéndole su maleta y el la mía.

-bueno este gracias, ya me voy- le dije, me estaba yendo pero me alcanzó

-Espera quisiera saber tu nombre-

-Sabes, eres un desconocido porque te daría mi nombre- le dije en tono gracioso

-Hey te regrese la maleta, ¿Sigo siendo un desconocido?-Sonrío con una sonrisa torcida de muerte.

Me deslumbro-Emm no, bueno… este… mi nombre es Bella.

–Un gusto Bella, yo soy Edward- me dijo extendiéndome la mano cuando ambos juntamos nuestras manos sentí una corriente atravesarme.

-y bien Bella quisieras ir a comer algo por ahí- me invito y yo me debatía internamente bueno que más da, si fuera malo se hubiera robado mis cosas.¿No?

-claro- le dije con una sonrisa y me acorde de un detalle fundamental –pero tengo que ir al hotel a dejar mi maleta- le dije

-no importa déjala en mi auto y luego vamos al hotel te parece- me propuso a lo que respondí afirmativamente.

Me guio hasta un mercedes benz color plateado, abrió el baúl y metió nuestras valijas, luego me abrió la puerta… ¡dios mío! ¡de donde es este hombre! y ¿que rayos estoy haciendo en un auto con un desconocido? pero todas las preocupaciones las hecho al fondo de mi mente.

-y Bella ¿que te trae a Londres?- me pregunto

-Vine por unas vacaciones y tu ¿Vives aquí?- pregunte

-si… fui a una convención a Irlanda- me dijo

-genial... ¿que tal es allá?- pregunte

-es hermoso hay mucho aire fresco y los parque nacionales son grandiosos, pero extrañaba mucho Londres-

-Si Londres es hermoso por eso vine a conocerlo antes que a Irlanda- dije sin querer…

-¿Y porque tomaste esa decisión?-

-En realidad fue más el destino tome el primer vuelo que saliera y fue Londres así que aquí estoy- explique.

-WAAA eso es muy espontaneo-me dijo admirado

–si, es raro en mi- masculle divertida

-¿por que es raro?- pregunto

–es que era la persona menos espontanea del mundo- dije

-llegamos- me dijo

Era un hermoso restaurante su nombre era "la ciudad de los sueños" cuando entramos me sentí en un sueño era perfecto. Llegamos a ese tipo de recepción que un señor te encamina a tu mesa, el señor que estaba ahí conocía a Edward por lo que dijo –señor masen como esta?!-

-Bien Philip quisiéramos una mesa por favor- dijo cortésmente.

Nos guiaron a la mesa que daba una hermosa vista de una plaza. –Así que señor masen vienes seguido aquí- dije para decir algo en realidad no sabía que decir

-si cada tanto venimos con mi familia- me dijo

Llego la hora de ordenar no tenía idea que caracoles ordenar, así que le pregunte cual era el mejor plato.

-jajá no te hagas problema ¿te gusta la salsa blanca?- me dijo

-me encanta- le dije

Llego el mozo y el ordeno langosta con salsa blanca, y la entrada la ensalada del ángel.

-¿y de dónde eres?-me pregunto

–Soy de USA- respondí

-¡estadounidense! ¡mirá! una americana- dijo

Reí por su entusiasmo

Así paso la cena preguntándonos cosas como: los gustos e intereses. Debo admitir que la langosta y la ensalada estuvieron grandiosas. De Edward descubrí que era publicista, que tenía 25 años, vivía en un departamento, le gustaba leer y escuchar música; coincidimos en la mayoría de nuestras películas favoritas. Nunca me había sentido tan bien con alguien se nos paso el tiempo eran las cinco de la tarde y habíamos entrado al restaurante a las 12:30.

Edward pago la cuenta y no me dejo pagar lo que me dijo era que ÉL me había invitado a comer ÉL pagaba.

Llegamos hasta un hermoso parquecito y paseamos contándonos anécdotas y demás hasta que tuvimos que irnos la estaba pasando genial con Edward; estaba por anotar mi numero en su celular cuanto este sonó, se lo pase y el hablo con una tal Rosalie después de terminar de hablar con ella me lo volvió a pasar disculpándose, le dije que no había problema, al final no anote mi numero completo, era obvio que tenia novia.

Así que le dije que estaba lista para irme, nos fuimos y me acerco al hotel, fue una noche mágica y así se quedaría para siempre.

Sacamos mi maleta estaba vez mi fije si de verdad era mi maleta; se le veía cara triste por la despedida, pero no todo en la vida se puede y eso yo lo sabía.

-Fue un gusto conocerte bella y te perdono por robarte mi maleta- me dijo

-jajá y yo te perdono por arruinar mi intento de robo, y yo también me alegro de haberte conocido- le dije sinceramente.

-entonces adiós por ahora, te llamare así te muestro Londres y te darás cuenta de lo acertada que estas de haber sido espontanea– me dijo

-gracias y eso espero- le dije aunque no podría hacerlo.

-entonces nos vemos- me dijo dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, agarre mi maleta y me estaba yendo y le dije –buenas noches que sueñes con los ángeles-

–Dulces sueños cuando te llame te digo como te ves con alas- Cuando me dijo eso me derretí.

Deje la maleta en el piso y volví hacia él y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios pero él me giro la cara y nos besamos.

Nos separamos sonriendo como bobos me deseo buenas noches y me dijo que soñaría con el siguiente beso, me sonroje y entre al hotel totalmente en las nubes.

Hoy había cumplido dos cosas más de mi lista sin proponérmelo, era increíble como en un día pude ser yo misma y pasarla tan genial y sentirme querida aunque sea por un rato. Lástima que lo de Edward y yo era imposible, el tenia novia.

Saque de mi bolso la lista y procedí a tachar lo que había cumplido.

_LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER_

_Graduarme__** LISTO**_

_Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado_

_Comer un plato que nunca haya probado__** LISTO**_

_Tener una noche inolvidable_

_Pasar un día de película_

_Subirme a una moto_

_Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico_

_Dar mi primer beso __**LISTO**_

__(esta era una opción por agregar algo)_

Pasaron 8 días y había visto un montón de lugares maravillosos y hermosos, me recorrí una cantidad exorbitante de museos y visite un montón de bibliotecas.

Extrañaba un poco a Edward pero seguro que él era feliz; hoy era un día hermoso en grado sumo había viajado en un bus de dos pisos y justo cuando pase a una cuadras del restaurante al que me había llevado Edward, sin pensarlo toque el timbre quería ir a comer de vuelta ahí me gustaba el local me hacía sentir como si la vida fuera perfecta.

Entre y ahí estaba Philip en recepción, cuando me vio note que me había reconocido, haciéndome la tonta ante esa reacción le pedí una mesa. Me guio hasta esta y me dijo que dentro de unos minutos seria atendida.

Le pedí al mesero un pie de ensalada

Habían pasado 5 minutos, cuando de lo torpe que era tire mi bolso me agache a recogerlo y sentí que había alguien al lado mío pensé que era el mesero, pero cuando vi la cara de la persona que estaba al lado mío, ¡me da el infarto! Era Edward ¡oh rayos ahora qué diantres hacia!

-no te recomiendo el pie sé que te gusto mucho la langosta- me dijo seriamente

-hola Edward- le dije levantándome para saludarlo

-hola bella -me dijo.

Cuando iba a decirme algo un chico vino corriendo hacia él

-Eddie amor quien es ella- le dijo el chico, este era rubio de ojos azules; todo era tan divertido que yo tenía una sonrisa.

-Jasper no molestes y no te importa quién…- lo interrumpí diciendo

–hola Jasper soy Bella-

El chico se me quedo viendo e instantáneamente se soltó de Edward

-perdón ¿cómo te llamas?- me dijo confundido

-ehh mi nombre es bella - le dije algo extrañada

Me quede impactada con lo que hizo: empujo a Edward al piso y me dijo sígueme y me llevo hacia recepción; cuando llego grito -yo gane!-. Había ahí un grupo de personas que se dieron vuelta para mirarlo.

-Emmet te gane otra vez! ¡eres un idiota!- dijo Jasper

-no soy un idiota tu capaz que averiguaste el apellido o algo de la chica pero yo tendré su foto- dijo el que se llamaba emmet sin voltearse.

Yo no entendía nada hasta que Jasper dijo que nunca le ganaría por que el me había encontrado y me presento justo en ese momento llegaba Edward bastante molesto al parecer.

-Jasper voy a matarte como se te ocurre hacer tal mariconada- le dijo y yo solo sonreía en silencio

-cállate, quien era el que andaba deprimido por haber sido tan estúpido de no preguntarle el nombre completo a una chica – dijo Jasper

Y yo en el instante me sonroje cuando aparecieron unas personas más, un hombre y tres mujeres; una de las mujeres pregunto qué pasaba y Jasper dijo que había encontrado la solución para el llorón de Eddie.

-ya te dije Jasper no vas a ir con emmet a secuestrar a esa tal Bella - dijo la mujer y yo me tense al instante ¿que estaba pasando acá?

-Mama está todo bien- dijo Edward al darse cuenta que su familia estaba dando más dato de los necesarios

-no Edward en serio ya sé que era hermosa, que era un ángel, que era perfecta, que si pudieras te hubieras casado con ella ese mismo instante pero…- decía la madre de Edward

-mama ya cállate-dijo Edward sonrojándose al igual que yo mientras emmet y Jasper y las otras dos chicas se reían.

Se adelanto una chica y me dijo –hola yo soy Alice, estos son Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y ya conoces a los demás- mientras decía esto los fue señalando.

-Un gusto- respondí –me llamo Bella - dije y ahí todos empezaron a reír excepto Edward y yo.

El que se llamaba Carlisle se adelanto y me dijo –un gusto ahora entiendo porque mi hijo sollozaba por los rincones-

Edward dijo-papa- a lo que Carlisle respondió- lo siento hijo es verdad-

-gracias- le dije a Carlisle; entonces las chicas me abrazaron de la nada

-perdona, es que estamos emocionadas creíamos que el pequeño Eddie se volvería homosexual- me dijo Rosalie

-bueno, ¿¡ya basta no?!- dijo Edward molesto me daba gracias su cara de enojado se veía tierno y no pude evitar sonreír

-me puedes decir porque sonríes- me dijo sonriendo el también, a lo que conteste

–perdón Eddie me da gracia tu cara cuando intentas estar enojado-

-uhhh Eddie- dijeron todos

-me alegra que te cause risa y pensé que saldrías corriendo apenas terminaran de hablar- me dijo divertido

-¡QUEEEE! ESPERA UN MOMENTO EDWARD NO SE QUEJO CUANDO ELLA LE DIJO EDDIE, Y SE ESTA RIENDO DE SU CARA DE ENOJADO… - dijo emmet exaltado e hizo algo que me causa tanta gracia que empecé a reír se arrodillo y dijo –GRACIAS DIOS POR DARLE A ALGUIEN QUE ALIVIE SU MAL HUMOR- todos en el restaurante nos veían raro.

-emmet levántate de ese piso- dijo esme-Perdón- me dijo-debes pensar que estamos locos.

- No al contrario -le dije yo.

-Ok te dejamos que hables con Edward estamos en la mesa de siempre -nos dijo Alice.

-Podemos salir y hablar un poco?-dijo Edward rompió el silencio

-Claro-dije saliendo por la puerta que Edward detenía como todo un caballero.

-¿por qué no me diste tu teléfono?- me pregunto enojado

ok había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad.

-es que creí que rosalie era tu novia- le dije

-ahh debí explicarte pero no quería porque perdería el tiempo y solo quería estar contigo- me dijo

No sabía que contestar –no sé qué contestar- admití

-quiero que sepas que es verdad todo lo que dijo mi familia, estuve mal estos días después de que te deje en el hotel me sentí feliz, esa noche cumplí con lo que te dije yo soñé contigo y estaba desesperado por llamarte cuando se hizo una hora más o menos decente decidí llamarte y me quise morir cuando me dijo que el numero no existía.- me dijo

-lo siento- le dije

-no importa, suerte que hoy andaba por el centro. Cuando Philip te vio me llamo; él es amigo de mis padres y sabia que yo andaba algo mal cuando supe que estabas aquí otra vez, me volví loco ya pensaba que está sufriendo de alucinaciones y que eras un invento de mi mente- me dijo

-lo lamento no quise causarte daño- le respondí

-no importa ahora estas aquí- me dijo y se acercó para besarme pero se detuvo a unos centímetros y me pregunto – Muero por besarte ¿Puedo?- awww que tierno

-siempre que quieras- le dije y nos besamos hasta que oímos un gritito era de Alice.

Ella saltaba por todos lados

-Eddie tiene novia-. Gritaba como loca

Entramos a comer con su familia todo el almuerzo le gastaron bromas a Edward y a mí.

Nos habíamos quedado solos después de que todos se fueron a casa.

-Bella darías un paseo conmigo….?

-Claro

Fuimos a dar una caminata por un parque.

-Se que mi familia dio por hecho las cosas,y no te he preguntado pero me gustaría saber ¿Bella, serías mi novia?

La alegría llego a mi cuerpo-Claro-Edward me abrazo y me dio vueltas.

-Bella, se que vienes de vacaciones, pero por favor, hablo en serio cuando digo que me gustas mucho, de hecho no solo me gustas, yo te amo, dime que te iras a vivir conmigo

-Sobre eso Edward, no he sido completamente sincera contigo, yo no vine de vacaciones, yo vine con….dime que no te enojaras-Edward asintió confundido-Yo vine aquí para vivir la ultima aventura de mi vida.

-No te entiendo explícate por favor-dijo Edward agarrando mis manos

-Yo pensaba acabar con mi vida apenas completara los objetivos que tengo en mi lista

-Que diablos Bella!-dijo Edward apretándose el puente de la nariz.-¿Porque harías algo así? Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

-Mi vida era asquerosa antes de conocerte, y tenia planeada mi aventura antes de morir

-Puedo ver la lista?-Dijo Edward

Meti la mano a mi bolso y se la pase

Al verla Edward sonrío

-Haremos un trato

-Cual?-dije confundida

-Si yo cumplo con todas las cosas de tu lista en menos de 36 horas tu te iras a vivir conmigo.

-Mmmm es una buena propuesta.

-¿es un trato?- me dijo sonriendo de costado como me encantaba, qué más da si me decía que viviríamos en un puente yo le diría que si

-es un trato pero el premio lo tendrás igual- le dije

-¿en serio te irás a vivir conmigo?- pregunto feliz

-si claro, no quiero molestarte eso es todo- le dije

-ok empecemos el plan- dijo y yo solo pude sonreír ¿En que me había metido?

Nos tomamos un taxi hasta que llegamos a un edificio muy elegante, Edward le pago al taxista antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-¿Por que siempre haces eso?- le pregunte aparentando estar enojada.

Río- y eso que todavía no empiezo- me dijo

-oh dios ¿le vas a poner mi nombre a una calle?- le dije siendo sarcástica

-si tu quieres-sonrió-, dime ¿Donde la quieres?- me dijo

-dios que he hecho para encontrarte pareces un personaje de un libro- le dije

El solo sonrió subimos hasta el piso 16 era enorme, era hermoso tenia toques clásicos y tenía una hermosa vista pero estaba vacío... lo mato si quiere comprarme un departamento.

-pensé que tenias un departamento- le dije –¿te piensas mudar acá?- pregunte

-no, este era el departamento que había alquilado pero mi familia se llevo mis cosas- me dijo

-¿por qué se llevaron tus cosas?-pregunte

-por ti-

-¿como que por mi?- pregunte

-les dije que si te encontraban haría lo que ellos quisieran y ahora vamos vivir en mi casa- me dijo

-en la casa de tus padres, no te adueñes de las cosas- le dije graciosa

-no en realidad tengo una casa- me dijo

-¿y por qué no vives en ella?-

-porque prometí que me mudaría cuando te encontrara aunque tarde años, tendría que haber ido a E.U.A hace años-me dijo

_Flask Back Edward P.O.V_

_-Esme Alice entiendan estoy solo y vivo cómodamente feliz en este departamento, no quiero ir a una casa grande, me gusta este lugar y no me mudare._

_-Pero Edward!-Dijo Alice haciendo un puchero-Esme y yo decoramos tu casa, solo tenemos que llevar tus muebles y listo._

_-No Alice, soy feliz aquí-Dije acomodándome en el sillón_

_-Pero y cuando encuentres a alguien con quien quieras vivir, no podrán vivir los dos aquí_

_-Por Dios Alice, no he encontrado a la chica adecuada, no hablemos de eso, es demasiado pronto para hacerlo, pero si esto las calma les prometo algo, si encuentro a __ESA__ chica, la que me haga sentir mariposas y me haga querer ser una persona mejor, me mudare, podrán venir por mis cosas y llevarlas a mi casa._

_-Te hare cumplir esa promesa Cullen-dijo Alice de repente seria._

_Fin del Flash Back Edward P.O.V_

_Bella P.O.V_

Lo bese con todo el amor que tenía como respondes a eso no podía creer que me hubiera encontrado a este ser.

Salimos hacia el garaje del edificio y busco las llaves de una honda negra.

-¿También tienes moto?- pregunte

-La rente porque quería ver que se sentía, súbete vamos a ir a un lugar mágico, este lugar es uno de los puntos para convencerte de quedarte en Londres- me dijo

Dios se sentía muy bien me sentía segura con él. Empezamos a ir por una carretera hasta adentrarnos a un bosque hasta un prado.

Tenía razón era mágico, lleno de flores que adornaban todo haciendo creer que este era el paraíso

-¿te gusta?- pregunto

-me encanta- le dije

-Este es un prado al que me gusta venir cuando tengo que pensar cosas importantes o a descansar de todo.

-Es hermoso gracias por compartirlo conmigo- le dije

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos, se me acerco y me dio un ligero y tierno beso en los labios-hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no quiero que te vayas.

-No me iré Edward, siento que este es mi lugar, sabes para lo que vine aquí y termine encontrándome razones para vivir pero no las quiero si no es contigo. Le dije

Estuvimos por unas horas ahí, hablando de todo.

-Bella

-mande

-Me pasas la lista por favor, para llevar el control

Se la entregue junto con una pluma y se encargo de tener todo bien.

_Graduarme__** LISTO**_

_Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado_

_Comer un plato que nunca haya probado__** LISTO**_

_Tener una noche inolvidable_

_Pasar un día de película_

_Subirme a una moto __**LISTO**_

_Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico __**LISTO**_

_Dar mi primer beso __**LISTO**_

__…( esta era una opción por agregar algo)_

-Bien, no nos queda mucho- le dije.

-Tienes razón vamos tengo que alimentarte- Me dijo riéndose

Llegamos a casa de sus padres y nos recibieron con mucho entusiasmo y felicidad porque Edward no estaba enojado por el desvalijamiento de su departamento.

Jugué al counter con emmet le gane por lo cual tuvo que bailar la danza del vientre. Me sentía, bien, nada de hipocresía me sentía yo misma con ellos

Luego Esme fue a hacer la cena y Edward y yo la acompañamos a la cocina.

-¿Mami que vas a hacer de comer?-pregunto Edward muy tierno yo me reía de su cara

-Conozco esa cara Edward y definitivamente NO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A HACER LANGOSTA A LA SALSA BLANCA, te conozco amor -le dijo su madre mientras Edward hacia puchero.

Reí-Edward pareces niño chico- le dije.

- Pero tú lo probaste es grandiosa y no me la quiere enseñar -dijo con muchos pucheros mas.

- Lo sé es riquísima la receta esme.

-Gracias- me dijo la aludida, la ayudamos a hacer una receta irlandesa que no pude ni pensar como se deletrea.

Estábamos comiendo todos juntos cuando Edward se levanto corriendo de la mesa. Todos nos miramos confundidos. Luego de dos minutos vino Edward –

-¿te sientes bien?-le preguntamos,

-Si, solo fui a tachar algo

Le di un zape-Me asustaste, pensé que estabas enfermo.

-Es enfermo- contestaron los chicos, todos reímos de eso cuando fui a ver lo que tacho de la lista, me sorprendí de todas las cosas que pude lograr gracia a él, lo amaba, nunca me arrepentiría de haber venido a Londres, ni escapar de mi casa y dejar todo atrás. Había ganado una familia que si me quería había descubierto la felicidad y no la iba a dejar tan fácil... la lista quedo constituida de la siguiente manera:

_LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER_

_Graduarme __**LISTO**_

_Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado __**LISTO**_

_Comer un plato que nunca haya probado __**LISTO**_

_Tener una noche inolvidable_

_Pasar un día de película_

_Subirme a una moto__** LISTO**_

_Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico __**LISTO**_

_Dar mi primer beso __**LISTO**_

…_( esta era una opción por agregar algo)_

-Bien solo me quedan 19 horas para cumplir con lo que falta-_ me dijo bastante emocionado.

Todos propusieron ver unas pelis en las cuales estaba Los Vengadores, Troya, Rocky y el juego del miedo….las chicas se empezaron a quejar de esas películas que eran re aburridas que porque no podíamos ver algo romántico y se giraron hacia mí por apoyo.

-uh perdón chicas yo amo las películas románticas pero no me desagradan las opciones excepto rocky- dije

-¿por qué rocky no?- me pregunto Carlisle

–porque no le veo nada que me sea constructivo para aprender de la película- conteste

-Chicas aparte solo tienen que ver lo divertido e histórico de la película -les dije a lo que me respondieron que no tenía nada de interesante solo los actores.

-Bien entonces sacamos rocky y el juego del miedo y nos quedan dos opciones con tramas buenas y actores lindos- dije

Vimos las dos películas y luego los padres de Edward se fueron a dormir y nosotros salimos a bailar a un boliche aunque tuvimos problemas con un chico que se me acerco y Edward casi lo mata a lo que todos salimos corriendo antes de que llegara la policía. La noche continuo así llegamos a una plaza donde nos pusimos a cantar como locos, hicimos competencias de karaoke Jasper y yo ganamos porque siempre nos sabíamos la canción; nos contamos un montón de secretos, jugamos a verdad o consecuencia y muchas cosas más fuimos de vuelta a la casa de esme y llegamos a la 6 de la mañana esme y Carlisle se tenían que ir a trabajar así que nos dijeron que durmiéramos y que nos veían mas tarde.

Estábamos molidos cada uno se fue a su habitación y yo me fui con Edward le dije que me diera cualquier habitación pero me dijo que me quedara con el que se comportaría.

- No desconfió de ti le dije solo no quiero ser una molestia.

-nunca lo serás amor… dulces sueños nos vemos más tarde- me dijo metiéndonos en su cama que era enorme y dando un beso mientras me abrazaba.

-al final nunca me dijiste como me veía con alas- dije con cierto humor; el solo rio y me abrazo y al instante nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperté a las 6 de la tarde nunca había dormido tanto en mi vida. ¿Donde estaba?

-te ves hermosa cuando estas desorientada- me dijo un ángel cobrizo, ¡O si es cierto! Es MI Edward

-gracias… ¿cuanto llevas despierto?- pregunte

-media hora-

-¿por qué no me despertaste?- volví a preguntar

-es que hablas dormida, fue de lo más cómico en mi vida- me dijo

-Ja-já-ja muy gracioso- dije yo; estábamos tirados en la cama cuando saco de mi bolso la lista y una lapicera.

-Bien ahora lo de ayer cumple con tener un a noche inolvidable ¿no?, ¡Rayos me falto el dia de película!-dijo frunciendo el ceño y mostrando tristeza es sus ojos

-El haber pasado el dia completo de ayer contigo fue mi dia de película-le dije ,sonrío y me dio un beso

Algo paso por su cabeza ya que sonrió y tacho lo que faltaba de la lista, pensé que me la devolvería pero se puso a escribir algo; cuando me devolvió la lista no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro. La lista quedo de la siguiente manera:

_LISTA DE COSAS POR HACER_

_Graduarme __**LISTO**_

_Aprender a cocinar un plato elaborado __**LISTO**_

_Comer un plato que nunca haya probado __**LISTO**_

_Tener una noche inolvidable __**LISTO**_

_Pasar un día de película __**LISTO**_

_Subirme a una moto __**LISTO**_

_Encontrar un lugar realmente mágico __**LISTO**_

_Dar mi primer beso __**LISTO**_

_¿Pasar el resto de mis días junto a Edward Masen? _

-SI... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo solo tengo algo que decir- conteste –gracias por amarme como me amas- le dije llorando

-no hay nada que agradecer, yo te amo y nada cambiara eso- y sello nuestro pacto con un beso.

_**FIN**_

**Awww *_* apoco no esta genial! A mi me encanto por eso le pedí a la escritora que me dejara rescribirlo, de hecho, el fic no cambio solo amplié algunas cosas, pero el trama es el mismo y la circunstancia igual.**

**La escritora es :chica enamoradiza **

**El fic esta arriba en la primera parte, por si quieren leer el original.**


End file.
